Game Master
by duhorcommonsense
Summary: What if Kirito never had to save Asuna? What if the Spriggan and the Undine showed up to look for their 'ambassador? What if Kirito transformed more than once? AU in Alfheim Online because this arc. needs more love. Powerful Kirito.
1. Chapter 1

What if Kirito never had to save Asuna? What if the Spriggan and the Undine showed up to look for their 'ambassador'? What if Kirito transformed more than once? AU in Alfheim Online. Thinker Yulier

In the clouds above the Ruby Place with Kirito and Akihiko

Where's Asuna?

She's not here, only you beat the game. Congratulations on beating me, you won the game.

So you'll release us.

All the remaining players will wake up in the real world.

The ones that died?

Death is permanent whether you're in this world or the next.

Why?

Why what?

Don't mess me with me; you're the game master! Why don't you just say that I lost? You can easily break the rules! All those people are dead, you're supposed to be evil and yet your letting us go just like that!

Look at my Ruby Castle. It's a shame I never got to use it.

What?

This is my fantasy world, my fairy tale and in a fairy tale a hero rises up and defeats the villain. To me this is the perfect ending.

So we're free, we finally beat this game, we don't have to fight the other bosses?

True as a favor and because you discovered me you can skip them however…

What else.

To be free from this game I want you to do me a favor.

What?

In the real world a MMO named Alfheim Online is on.

Is it a death game?

No but it has similar code to this one, when I disappear this game will be without a gamemaster.

Maybe these games would be better off without them.

I already caught someone trying to get data from the players logging off to experiment on their minds.

WHY!

Apparently an American corporation is paying millions and is eagerly awaiting the results.

NO, they survived so much…

That's why they need a game master.

What do I need to do.

Normally you're A.I. could do it but her mind is like a child totally dependent on her parents.

Wait, Yue will regain human form?

Yes, here.

What's this?

The seed.

Huh?

With that software anyone can build their own fantasy world, and new worlds are on it. Including this one, but I need a beta-tester.

I'll do it.

You will walk up in Alfheim Online, a place where you can temporary fly and pks are regular, you will have all your items, stats etc. only your player will be changed.

So I will be a cheater.

You will be testing for bugs that could potentially kill more people than the ones who died in this game, you can interact with players but I don't think you'll care about pretty squabbles as it's not as real for them as it was for you. If your successful than everyone can make their own worlds under no dangers from a 'evil' game master like me.

What about Asuna?

Like I said she didn't win.

It was a joint effort.

True but you did the last strike, speaking of which here is your item.

A cube?

Only you can activate it, think of it as a computer in the game.

You didn't answer my question what about Asuna.

She's a smart girl; I'm sure she will realize where you are. Looks like this world is almost done.

The world dissolves and Kirito falls into blackness,


	2. Chapter 2

Alfheim.

Kirito's Pov.

I open my eyes to a forest; it's peaceful with a warm glow everywhere. I'm lying on my back in the grass, the sky is blue. However it's not as real as the world I had escaped from, I'm not as cold as I should be from the breeze, I don't feel the rocks that I'm lying on like I would in the real world or even in the other one. I don't feel enough pain or even discomfort at my sore muscles; at least this place isn't a death game them, the players here can't feel that much pain; its peaceful here. I want to take a nap here, since I'm finally safe. I feel and look at myself. I'm wearing black clothes, that's a plus with my two swords strapped on my back. Like Akihiko promised I was the same character but I had the wings on my back and pointy ears that signify I'm a fairy. Except for my clothes nothing else has changed really; I still look like myself in real life. At least I think I do; it's been more than two years I have almost forgotten.

"Daddy."

"Yui," I wonder out loud, is she really here? Is my little girl really here with me?

"Hi Daddy where's Mommy?" My Yui asked me, looking like the young girl she always has been to us.

How do I explain to her that the person who tried to delete her as a foreign object sent me here to search for more errors without her mother? "She's safe Yui in the real world, but she's not here now."

Asuna…I think she's safe but she will be worried sick about us when she finds out I didn't wake up; I must contact her somehow. But how, if I log out then the game will be without a game master and if Akihiko was the only thing protecting our minds from being experimented on and he's gone than if I leave more than 10,000 will be at risk this time. I can't go back to the real world without some safeguards first. That's it! I will go to giant tree where 'King Oberon's' lives to see if there has been any hacks or if I need to do something to protect these people playing this game as that character is the game master.

Yui pouted at me, how I had missed that so much! "Mommy wouldn't want to be safe if we were in danger daddy."

I chuckle, you right. "Right now Mommy is separated from us Yui but I'm sure she will find us soon." Right now I need to find a way to the castle though.

"That's mommy! Can we go look for her?" That's my daughter still pouting at me.

"Sure Yui." Though I really think she will find us first and slap me for making her worry.

"Um daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Why are we in Alfheim?"

She just noticed that now! How does she know where we are? "Well you see, remember how I was a beta tester for sword art online?"

"Yes but now you're registered as the game master daddy."

I'm so dumb; I forgot she's an A.I. "Well when I beat the previous game master I got some of his skills and this game needs a master in order to make sure this game is in order."

"Then you'll need my help!" Yui insisted smiling. That's my daughter all right. But since I'm the game master I think she can help with no danger to her so why not. Plus she might know a way to the giant tree that I can see from over here.

"Sure sport, I bet you know all sorts of information…like where we are." I know this isn't a normal starting spot because there are no other people here, whether they're real or generated.

"Silly daddy you can easily access that information on your counsel." My daughter is giggling at me.

"Is this it?" I ask holding up the cube, sorry the computer, that really looks like a silver Rubik's cube.

My daughter, still giggling at me says "Just say you I.D. the cube should recognize you, trying saying 'basic information' that downloads this game's info."

K, I got it, feeling like an idiot I say: "I.D. Kirito Basic Information of the game Alfheim," out loud. Suddenly golden code flashes through me. Of flying with the 9 tribes and the castle with its guardians and…wait a second. "How did I become the King of the Fairies?"

I see my daughter laughing hysterically at this point informs me in between rolling on the grass. "One's your player character, ones the game master character."

I got it, "Like how Akihiko was Heathcliff and an immovable object but also the final boss that could be defeated. So this King Oberon is the game master character and the form I'm in now is like any other character."

But I had thought that an A.I. was playing him, but since none of the players had got past the guardians I guess no one needed to see the 'King' so an A.I. wasn't needed. I wonder how strong these guardians are if thousands of players haven't gotten past them to get permanent wings as a reward. Wow this basic information is already coming in handy; it's like the best edition of the guide book in SAO.

"Well daddy is always the strongest one." She declared.

"Hush you," though it is nice to know she thinks so highly of me but that means, "Do you have other forms Yui?" She is an A.I. after all.

"I like this form daddy but I do have an Alfheim version of it." She's so smart!

"Yui you might want to use it sweetheart we don't want anyone to know part of the sword art online game still exists when so many people died in that game." I can think of several people who would delete her as revenge or in the name of safety if they are paranoid, and some of them are.

"K," she nodded transforming in a bright white light that shrank down to about the size of a hand, "this is my 'private pixie' form."

My little girl was too cute, she had wings and a light purple dress with a small flower holding back her hair but, "What could you do if you were an ordinary private pixie?" I didn't want anyone to notice anything different from her so I need to know what I can ask her to do in front of people, which I don't think will be a lot; I'm a sole player for a reason after all.

"I can give you maps; inform you that people are coming and other information." My daughter proudly informed me.

"Well that will come in handy I don't want to react with players just enjoying the game." I mused; these kids have probably never faced death so I should disturb their game. Suddenly I sense something coming at me and Yui, swinging my sword I cut a fireball in half: that was falling from the sky?

"What? OTHER PLAYERS?" Looking up at the sky I see 6 players in scarlet, 5 of those players wearing the red armor with a plain helmet and the person who I think is their leader in fancier armor with a huge sword. They were chase a girl with long blond hair who was quick and a short guy with light green hair that was terrified. They were flying with the wings that made this game so popular. As I watched the newbie somehow took out one of the other fighters before he was killed. The blond girl, sensing the danger drove in the trees, trying to hide I guess.

"Yui I though you said you could tell me when people are coming." I whisper to my daughter who was now on my shoulder.

"I did inform you that people were coming." That cheeky brat, but luckily they hadn't spotted us. We could stay here and they wouldn't notice us.

"You can try to hide Leafa but we will take all your items!" "Yeah have fun respawning you Sylph!" "This will teach you that Salamander's rule!" The grunts chasing the girl started yelling after her.

"What to do, what to do." I muttered watching the chase, I hated bullies but I wanted to go unnoticed. Screw it as long as I stay in this form not the game master one I guess I can interact with the other players, plus she might know something that I need to check out. Plus I promised myself I would never stand by if someone needs me for my own personal comfort.

"What are you doing daddy?" My daughter asks me.

"Apparently I'm playing the hero after all; I so hope this won't blow up in my face." I mutter launching myself after the unsuspecting players.

AN. So the first few chapters will be quick but then it might take a bit because I don't yet know what this story is going so any reviews are very welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Real World a few hours before in a hospital room.

Leafa's Pov.

My brother, why isn't he awake? Every day I see him lying there, looking frailer and more weak every single day. Everyone else is awake. All the players he rescued. He's the one who saved them so why is he like this! I hear someone come in. It's a young women with long brown hair. Who is that? I've never seen her here before.

"Hello you must be Kirito's sister, is he awake?"

"No it's not fair; who are you?"

"I'm Asuna Yuuki; I'm Kirito's…Kirito's…." She breaks down sobbing.

I know this…this bitch! Didn't she die in the final boss battle as well? If she's home why not my brother! Plus I know the name Yuuki, isn't her father in charge of the SAO data? Well I guess if you're rich. But how dare she come here! His name is Kazuto not Kirito! That world isn't real! How dare she act like she knows him! I know him better! I want my brother back! I love him not her.

"Why are you here? You don't deserve to look at him. It should be you! Not him. He doesn't deserve this." I scream at her before I'm even aware of doing it.

She's sobbing even harder now. Wait a minute if she's Asuna Yuuki then that means…

"Isn't your fiancé locked up now for trying to do human experiments on the SAO players? Is he the reason my brother won't wake up? Is it you're doing? I saw him on the news shouting how he's superior to all us low-born…is THAT you?" I'm so mad I'm seeing red right now.

"No, that's not it! I would never do that to any player and especially not to Kirito! I was still asleep when they arrested him! I have no idea where Kirito is."

With those words she collapsed with her head on my brother's bed still crying her eyes out. I was going to make her move when a female doctor motioned for me to come to him.

"Miss you got it wrong about that young lady over there, it was her word that let us keep that young man hooked up." The doctor whispered to me.

"What, why are they planning to unplug him? The government pays for his hospital stay" I nearly yelled back at her.

"The government was paying for the bill but now that everyone else in the SAO incident has woken up well, hospitals are expensive. Plus the company that took over doesn't want the public to know that someone hasn't woke up yet; they don't want any more negative publicity," The doctor whispered back. "I have also heard that her father broke down after hearing what her former fiancé tried to do to her."

Well if she was keeping my brother alive then I'm fine with her. Please brother wake up I need you!

An hour later in Leafa's room.

I can't believe I love this game so much. I wonder why looking at the headpiece, but in a weird way it brings me closer to my brother, like I might find him in that virtual world. I know he's alive in there because I've seen what happens if you died in SAO. There are pictures of microwaved brains online, it was a death game, but my brother is still alive, so there's hope.

I hope I find him someday, I pray as I log on.

Present

I can't believe it! Stupid bullies. How are 6 against me and a newbie fair? In normal circumstances I wouldn't have brought Recon near a battle, but these pesky Salamanders have been ambushing us for months! They must have a spy but no one knows who it is! It's not like a red wearing fairy can blend in, especially in our sea of green. It's seriously like they have our formations and plans or something. But no one has any idea how they got it or even if there is a spy.

Never mind that now, I though while dodging fireballs and spells, I need more cover! Diving into the trees I quickly flew into a clearing but then they surrounded me! Looking around I see 2 missing, I had taken out one before but Recon must have somehow got one too. That miracle aside it was still 4 against 1 and the leader seemed to know what he is doing. What should I do now!

Suddenly a Spriggan flew past; and crashed into one of the magic users! I have never seen him before! He obviously doesn't know how to fly but I think those swords he has on his back are either really rare or player made because I've never seen them before.

So either he's a complete newbie and I just haven't seen many Spriggan swords and he has bad enough luck to fly into this battle that's nowhere near Spriggan territory…Or he's just a jerk who has fun messing with people…probably the later he's way to calm for this to be a mistake.

"Hey watch where you're flying you Spriggan!" The magic user that had been hit yelled at the fairy in black, "do you want to die you idiot!"

"So no one likes it then." The guy muttered with a sarcastic grin.

What?

"Well would you like it if you were minding your own business and a fireball comes shooting at you? Does anyone here know where that could have come from by the way?" The guy continued talking; taking out his sword and swinging it around. Boy did he seem mad by the way he was glaring at the magic user he had hit.

"Hey kid this is a battlefield!" The guy he crashed into, now looking sheepish snapped at him. "So expect few fireballs to come at you, now beat it!"

The mysterious guy got into a fight pose I had never seen before and grinned at the speaker, "Well, well, well, a battlefield is it? So 4 fighters against one is a battlefield now? To me it seems like an unfair advantage."

"Well if that's how you feel why don't you join her?" The guy challenged.

"You don't have to do this," I whisper to him, he has no reason to help me, we're complete strangers!

"I can't stand bullies," He whisper's back to me. "Plus it is an unfair advantage; they should have brought an army if they want to defeat me."

With that he flew at them.

Kirito's Pov. 10 mins ago.

"So we're helping her?" My daughter asks me as I fly towards them like a drunken hawk. I was fast and powerful, but I had no control what-so-ever.

"Yep," I mutter, "Do you have any idea how to fly these wings?"

"Well daddy I'm pretty sure that you need to use the muscles in your back to fly." She told me with her finger on her mouth in though.

That really helps, I though aiming at the guy who almost hit me with his terribly aimed fireball. Due to pure luck I crashed into him.

He had a surprised expression on his face alright. To be honest I'm surprised myself; I hardly ever have good luck. After trading insults I flew at them with my swords raised. This will be good practice for fighting flying players I guess. It's nice that I still have my swords, stats and skills that from SAO. It took almost a year for me to get dual-wielder the first time and I don't want to be here that long.

I easily cut down the 3 grunts; these players obvious haven't been in life or death battles and were unprepared for my fierceness. That and I have seemed to have leveled up by beat the level 100 boss aka. Akihiko. Or they assumed I was new due to my bad flying skills. Either way in no time at all I had defeated them all, I probably shouldn't have used my two blades against them but I needed to find out how strong the average players is and if my swords had weakened somehow. The person with the fancy armor, who I assumed is the leader of the group backed up quickly.

"Do you want to teach me my place too?" I sarcastically asked him.

"I'm good," he informed me, "I'm about to level up so…"

"Kay I'll let you go but try not to gang up on people anymore, got it?"

"I will keep that in mind."

"See you around."

"If you don't mind me asking, what's your name? Your very strong."

I grin at him. "My name's Kirito."

He blinks at me, leaving I can hear him mutter, "Where have I heard that name before."

Turning around I look at the blond girl I saved, "Do I get a thank you?" I teased her.

"Why did you save me? Are you just toying with me? What do you want" She snipped at me.

I could tell something was hurting her so I stop trying to joke around with her.

"I'm new to this area; I'm actually here to see if a rumor I heard was true." I asked her, why not she might know something.

"What rumor?" She questioned suspiciously.

"Maybe an unbeatable monster?" If Akihito had an immortal object mode maybe anything else that has it could be a glitch that I need to take care of as the game master.

"The only unbeatable monster is the guardians that guard the tree where King Oberon lives. People try to get better wings with no time limit for your entire clan but no one has made it past them yet." She informed me. "It's rumored that it's unbeatable."

Of course players couldn't get past them, without me aka. The game master aka. King Oberon there's no one there to greet any players or to give them the better wings. Since it's one of my duties as the game master in this game I guess I should check it out.

"Can you give me directions on how to get there?" Sure I can easily see the tree but I know that just blindly walking towards it has the possibility of me walk into a dragon mob for all I know about the terrain of this place. In this game I wasn't a beta after all and I didn't want to cheat and use my game master's maps.

"I'll go with you as thanks," she told me, "I don't want to owe you anything. By the way my name's Leafa; I heard yours."

Well I'll take it. "Well this is Yui who's a private pixie. Thanks for leading us there." I tell her.

My daughter flies out of my pocket and bows to Leafa saying "Hi" and "Thank you" to her as well.

She scowled and said "Your crazy for trying but the easiest way to get there is to go through a Sylph village; they will probably attack a Spriggan unless I vouch for you. You do know how to fly right?"

I simile at her, "I'll manage." She took off and once Yui was back in my pocket I flexed my back muscles in ways I didn't know I could and took off after her. I'm always a quick learner.


	4. Chapter 4

Leafa Pov.

"This guy is weird," I mutter to myself. I know it's rude but seriously he's strange. He's flying rings around me but he's going in completely random directions. It's literally like I'm riding a bike and he's driving a car but the car is stuck at 40 mi an hour. Plus he's always on ice and sometimes he overshoots me so he has to double back a lot. I swear the only reason he hasn't crashed is the fact that there's nothing to crash into besides me up here. Maybe he's practicing dodging? I can't think of anyone who could hit him with anything while he's flying like this. That's got to be it! No newbie could take out 3 Salamanders by himself.

"This is so much fun daddy!" His private pixie laughed in his pocket holding up her arms like this is a roller coaster. "Mommy would love this!"

"I know sweetie, I Know." He told his pixie looking sad.

"Why would he do that?" I whisper to myself.

He's treating that computer program like it's his own daughter and where is her Mommy? Maybe he lost someone too, that could be a reason that mini-fairy keeps calling him Daddy. He acts like a teenager sometimes and like an old man other times: maybe he lost someone just like me. Only grief ages someone like that.

"It's okay to be missing someone." I suddenly blurt out; why did I do that? We're nearly strangers! I met him only a few hours ago, true he did save me but…

"I know, but I have hope… no I know I will see everyone again." He confidently tells me. "I just hope they know that I'm trying to get back to them with everything I have. I just hope there still waiting for me."

Maybe he is like me; well if he's trying to get back to his love ones then I will do everything in my power to help him; for my brother's sake. "I'm sure they are and I'm sure you'll see them again." Like I hope to see my brother again.

Looking ahead I see the village; it's _the_ _Sylph_ _capital, Swilvane. "We're here Spriggan; welcome to our capital Swilvane; isn't it beautiful?"_

 _Kirito's POV._

 _It is beautiful alright. 4 pillars that are light green surround the capital; dwarfing all the buildings and covering everything in soft green light. I see huge trees on the ground that look like bushes from up here. A huge pillar sticks up from the middle only it's flat on top. I can see landing platforms everywhere. Wait a minute; if I crash into a landing platform I think I will put a dent into the pillar rather than me, what do I do? If only there was auto land. Wait, didn't Heathcliff have an auto mode? Maybe I can use it; but how?_

 _"You're going to fast, slow down!" Leafa shouts at me._

 _"I know that." I mutter, "Yui please go back in my pocket until I say so; this is going to be a rough landing." Hearing an "okay daddy" from her I gather my strength and I try to back wing. It's kind of like back paddling but it feels like my wings will come off, it's not pleasant. Luckily I come to a stop on the platform, I can handle a little pain but people might think I'm a weakling and attack me if they see my land bad._

 _Like I thought, I see many people staring at me. Whether it's because of my landing or because I'm a Spriggan I can't really tell._

 _As I watch Leafa is sending messages to other players she knows to tell them she's going on a trip. She's also telling them that she's temporary not a part of the group and I can see how hard it is for her to leave them. I watch her curiously because I'm normally a sole player; you don't have to anyone where you're going or if you will be back. I can see the advantages of being in a group but I still like being a sole player better, I can handle anything thrown my way by myself but not everyone can. I learned that the hard way so I still don't like being in a group. Even on the front lines I only joined the knight group because Heathcliff beat me or it was the first boss. I played with them on the front lines but I didn't join any groups. Maybe being with her in this game where I don't have to worry about anyone dying for good will change that._

 _She barely pressed send before the newbie who I saw die before fly up to her panting out "Is it true Leafa, your leaving the clan?" He whined at her. "Please you can't go I… We need you."_

 _This kid obviously has a crush on her; I wonder why she doesn't like him. Maybe it's because he acts like a little kid. Or because it's harder to fall in love if you're worrying, I know how she feels. At least I can do something; it's much harder when your just waiting and you can't do anything._

 _"It's okay Recon," She informs him, "I wanted to see this world anyway and I owe this guy for defeating the Salamanders that would have PK. me."_

 _The kid, Recon then turns to me. "Hey just because you saved her doesn't mean she needs to do you any favors, I'll come to, wherever you're going."_

 _"Do you know where we're going?" I ask him, I kind of feel bad for this kid; to have a crush. "We're going to face the guardians in that unbeatable quest."_

 _"Hey Leafa I have heard that are you abandoning your party?" A new voice calls out. "Tell me that you're not going rogue are you?"_

 _I look around to see a fairy wearing a golden band on his head with a green cloak and surrounded by two lackeys._

 _He patronizes her, "Do you realize how sad our members will be if you leave? Especially Recon here and if you just go you'll damage this party's reputation. Do you want to do that? That's a poor thank you, I expected better from you."_

 _"I thought our leader let anyone go who wanted to go, at least that's what she said when I joined." She challenged him._

 _"So you're betraying us for a Spriggan?" He challenged her, now looking at me._

"Party members aren't items." I inform him, "She can come and go whenever she pleases, with whoever she pleases and you can't stop her, so stop threating her."

I hate these types of parties; if you try to leave some of them they might take your items or even take your life if you belong to an especially terrible one in SAO.

"What did you say to me?" The guy who thought he was superior questioned me. "I bet that attitude against your betters was what got you thrown out of your territory. Let's see what you got you piece of Spriggan trash."

"Sigurd stop it, I'm going with him as my partner and that's final." Leafa defends me.

It's nice that she's standing up to this jerk but I can take this guy easily.

At her words though he draws his sword and yells at me. "First you stroll around here like it's your territory and then you steal one of our party members; I was willing to overlook a trespasser but I won't overlook a thief; I won't stand for it."

"Hey this isn't the time or place Sigurd." One of his lackeys tells him.

Sigurd looks around and sees that everyone is watching the confrontation; he knows that if he attacks a defenseless player then it will reflect badly on him. But I don't want him to walk off and keep his pride; he needs to learn that he can't treat his party members like there his minions. I need to teach him a lesson and knock him down a few pegs.

"How about this; challenge me to a duel; that way I can teach you a lesson." I suggest to him sweetly.

"You're not only trash you're also an idiot." He tells me drawing his sword, "Fine I challenge you to a duel, first strike; I will show you your place, since someone has to."

Raising his sword he waits for the countdown and then charges at me.

I can tell by his stance that he's pretty good with his sword but I haven't met anyone who could match me. I raise only one of my swords; I don't need two to deal with him and I don't want to show everyone here watching my abilities or the fact that I can double-wield.

As the first strike comes near me I easily step side him. Quickly raising my sword I break his in half. He stops and gaps at the metal handle. He obviously wasn't expecting me to be any good. Well I hope he has learned his lesson, but I wouldn't count on it. Those types of people rarely change.

"First strike goes to me, I win the duel." I say unnecessary, turning to Leafa I begin to walk to the top of the tower to take off of. "Come on Leafa let's go." We needs to get to the top to take off because I'm not sure I could have cleared the trees surrounding this city without some height. I really need to practice flying.

She's looking at me with surprise but also newfound respect, she then shakes her head and follows me up to the top of the tower.

Looking around I see eyes following me and people whispering about my victory to their friends. The jerk that I just defeated makes to go after me but the guy next to him whispers in his ear about something. Shaking the guy off he meets my stare. Seeing it, he backs off and walks out the way he came in a huff. At least he can tell when he can't win a fight.

The kid Recon who I had forgotten was there told me, "that wasn't a good idea, Sigurd can hold a grudge."

"I'm not afraid of him kid." I reassure him.

"I'm not a kid," He childishly yells at me. "I'm just warning you because you're with Leafa."

Leafa, sensing an opportunity to get rid of him, suggests that the kid, "Stay behind to keep an eye on him as a personal favor to her."

The kid, wanting to please his crush, immediately chirps that "he will watch him like a hawk" and tries to sneakily run after the guy. I'm honestly surprised that he didn't salute her or something.

"Good job," I tell her, "Where we're going is no place for a newbie. Speaking of which," I continue as we're at the top, "Which way is the fastest?"

Letting out a sign she points to a mountain north of us. "Through that mountain is the fastest way. We can't fly over it as it's too high for our altitude limit. It's a Sylph secret which way is the easiest to get through the mountain."

"Do you know the location of this secret passage?" I ask her.

"Yes but it is my first time as we don't often go through this mountain. In a way it's an adventure for me. Plus this way I don't have to go alone. First, however we need to fly over this forest." She shyly informs me.

I envy her, to go on an adventure with no threat of dying on it. I have forgotten the last time I was that carefree.

"Hey I have an idea? Why don't I carry you to get us there faster?" I asked her because I should get to King Oberon's castle as fast as possible to see if I have any game master duties I need to attend to.

Leafa's Pov.

I seriously can't figure this guy out! He can beat Sigurd by cutting his sword in half but he lands by literally flapping like a duck! However he's good with a sword. With him as my partner we can easily make it through the forest and mountains! Wait a minute he wants to fly us there? He's fast but what about his steering skills? Well… "As long as you don't fly into anything I guess its fine." I do want to get to the capital of Alfheim quickly; I've been in that forest before and I want to experience new things.

Chuckling he grabs me and with a sonic boom we're off!


End file.
